Beanies
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: Gar has had a crush on Rachel for the longest time. It doesn't help that he's too nervous to ask her out and on top of that he is a bit of a nerd with a love for beanies. But Gar may find out that maybe Rachel likes the nerdy type. Especially the ones with a love for beanies. Pure fluffy story. No flames! RxR please.


**AN:/ Me: Hey everyone IntelligentPrincess here!**

**Zype: Hola people!**

**Rexen:… Hello**

**Me: So I know that I updated Raven and the Thief but I had this good idea for a one shot. My idea actually came from Zype wearing his many beanies.**

**Zype: Yup I love my beanies! I'm wearing red today since I'm in a really good mood.**

**Rexen: Who cares!**

**Me: Rexen be nice!**

**Rexen: But no one cares!**

**Me: Rexen no more cotton candy or pocky for a week!**

**Rexen: B-But that's not fair!**

**Me: Yes it is now apologize and hush!**

**Rexen: *****sighs***** Sorry.. **

**Zype: It's alright**

**Me: Now anyway onwards to the story Zype would you do the honors?**

**Zype: Yea. IntelligentPrincess does not own Teen Titans in any shape form or size. She only owns the plot idea.**

**Me: Thanks! Now lovely people enjoy ;)**

* * *

Gar wasn't the most popular guy in school. In fact he was quite the nerd. He was in the band, and he was in the AP class for technology and fixing computers. But that didn't mean that he didn't have friends.

But he did have a huge crush on the one and only Rachel Roth.

Rachel was sarcastic, witty, very smart, and at times funny and of course very beautiful.

It was these things that made Gar nervous to talk to her. Every time he would get close to talking to her, he flaked out and ran away.

But today Gar was determined to ask Rachel out no matter what.

There was one thing that Gar was concerned about, though. And that was his love for beanies.

See every student at Titans High knew that next to the guitar and computers, he loved beanies. He wore them everyday and every season. No one really saw Gar without his beanie.

Due to that people started calling him 'beanie head' and 'beanie baby' but it didn't bother Gar in the slightest.

He just hoped it didn't bother Rachel.

Gar now found himself headed to his favorite café so he could finish typing his essay for his English class. As Gar went in he saw Rachel sitting at a table in the far left corner of the café with a cup of coffee in her hand and a thick book in the other.

When Gar saw Rachel there he automatically did a check to see if he looked alright.

Gar had on a light grey and green beanie with black stripes on it, and he had on a black and grey plaid shirt with grey skinny jeans and black converse.

Once he made sure that he looked good, Gar made his way to a table on the far left corner also. He found himself sitting two tables across from Rachel. Now was the time to see how he would approach Rachel.

'_Ok Gar you can do this. All you have to do is just sit at Rachel's table and'_ Gar's train of thought was interrupted by his table shaking slightly. When he looked up he saw Rachel looking back at him with a slight smile.

Rachel as always to Gar looked stunning. She had on a purple shirt with black skinny jeans and grey converse.

"Hey I'm Rachel and you're Gar right?" Rachel said

Gar was shocked that Rachel came to his table, but he quickly got over his shock. "Y-Yea I'm Gar" Gar said mentally scolding himself for stuttering.

If Rachel thought his stuttering was funny she didn't show it.

"Ok that's good to know I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Rachel said

Gar decided to try and force himself to relax and act like his usual goofy self.

"Well you just did." Gar said while smiling

Rachel rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. "Nice one. Anyway I wanted to ask where you got that beanie from."

Rachel's question actually shocked Gar. No one ever really asked him anything regarding to his beanies. Sure he got plenty of questions about computers and homework but no one ever asked him about his beanies. Until now, that is.

Gar smiled at the question. "Well I got it from Blake's Beanies. It's a beanie store that's about 5 blocks down from here. That's where I get most of my beanies from." Gar finished.

Rachel nodded her and smiled. "Aw thanks for the information. But there was one more thing that I wanted to ask you."

Gar smirked "And what's that Rae?" Gar said feeling more and more relaxed around Rachel.

Rachel smiled at the nickname Gar gave to her. "I was wondering if you maybe you wanted to go to see the new movie that was out? T-That is if you're free" Rachel finished slightly nervous

Gar couldn't believe it. Here was Rachel, the girl whom he has had a crush on for as long as he could remember, asking him out!

Gar's face lit up at Rachel's question. "Sure Rae I'd love to" Gar said excitedly

Rachel laughed at Gar's enthusiasm. "Alright then it's a date"

Gar smiled "So I'll pick you up at 8:00 milady?" Gar finished off in a joking manner.

Rachel chuckled at his nerdy manner. "Yep that would be perfect." Rachel said as she proceeded to stand up from the table.

As she was walking away from the table Rachel turned back around at Gar and smirked.

"Oh and Gar?" Rachel said

Gar looked up at Rachel "What?"

"You look really cute with beanies just thought I should let you know that" And with that Rachel turned back around to walk out of the door.

Gar sat at the table in shock from the compliment he received. When he recovered he patted took off his beanie.

"The power of the beanie!" Gar said and with that he went up and left the café to tell Dick and Vic about his new date.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it guys! I just thought of this randomly and thought it would be a perfect scenario for them! Please review!**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


End file.
